victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tandré/@comment-5518374-20120720135839
Hey guys. Just here to offer my thoughts on Tandré recently. IMHO, Tandré seems to be more...distant with this new season. I mean, think about it: in Season 1, André seemed to be crushing on Tori REALLY hard (I still can't get over the utter adorableness of their hug in Pilot), and attempted to tell her his feelings through songs (Song2You, You're The Reason, etc), but she just failed to notice it. In Season 2, however, Tori seemed to return the feelings somewhat (because whenever André got a new gf, Tori never seemed to like them...you ever notice that? Kinda like with Carly and Freddie...), but André sort of gave up on her ever liking him in a way and they sort of made a decision to stay best friends. But then comes Season 3. Tori and André rarely seem to hang out together anymore like they used to. I mean, they just seem...IDK, sort of awkward I guess you could say around each other? At least that's what I've noticed. Now, I know most of you Tandré shippers, and yes, even some of the Boriers (although few, because of the fangirling) will agree with me when I say this: but I think we all realize that Beck shouldn't have been the one about to kiss Tori after discovering her "obnoxious rockstar" act in TGP. We all know for a fact that whenever Tori was faced with a problem, big or small, André would be the one to help her get through it, not Beck. I mean c’mon! Even when she and André were having dinner together and she had that spazz attack, André barely did anything! I was literally like, “Seriously?” I know that if it had been André sitting on Tori’s couch, giving her that talk, telling her she was amazing and leaning in, we would’ve gotten our first Tandré kiss. But enough about TGP. Let’s focus on Crazy Ponnie. I loved this episode, not just because of Jennette being hilarious as always, but because of the Bat (Beck protected Cat from Jade. I couldn’t stop grinning.). But there are a few things about this episode that irked me: first, the lack of Tandré friendship (let’s just forget romance for a second) and the evidence of Bori friendship/crush/romance whatever you wanna call it. Second, and this REALLY got me irritated, but the way André treated Tori in this episode. At the lunch table, when Ponnie disappeared, I already expected for Tori to be made fun of. But I didn’t expect Andre to join in. “What color was her hair? Plonde?” -Jade “Or maybe prunette!” -André *laughter goes around the table, he hi-fives Cat* Beck: *stays silent* I literally just started at the TV in disbelief. Did André just make fun of his best friend? For God’s sakes, in Stage Fighting he stuck up for her even when all the evidence was stacked up against her! I thought to myself, “DUDE! When your best friend is being ridiculed, you defend her, not add to the jokes!” As the episode wore on, I came to the realization that The Grumpy Old Troll (Dan) was doing something I’d been fearing ever since I started watching the show: putting Beck in Andre’s place. Think about it: who’s been there for Tori these past few episodes? Beck. Who was the one to calm her down, make her feel less crazy, and tried to kiss her--twice, I might add? Beck. Who, after years of being second to Andre is slowly but surely creeping to first as Tori’s bestie? Beck. And that’s what I hate. I feel like even with Bade getting back together and Cabbie’s relationship on the horizon (*insert Bat/Rade heart breaking here*), Dan is still trying to please the Bori fans. But just because you’re trying to make everyone happy doesn’t mean you leave Tandré and their friendship in the dirt. Those are my thoughts.